Betrayed Inside
by XSparklezX
Summary: Akiza has feelings for Yusei. Just when she is going to confess, a long time friend appears called Alice. Who will win Yuseis heart? AkixYuseixOC Hints of JackxCarly. Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. This is my ever story so it might suck but I thought id give it a try.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice**._

**Betrayed Inside**

It was a usual day at the twins mansion. Leo was up in his room playing video games, Luna was in her room listening to music. Yusei was watching Tv, while Akiza was making dinner. It was 5 months ago when they fought the dark signers and Akiza started to have feelings for Yusei.

Akiza's POV

Yusei was one of the first people to see me as a real person. Someone who truly cared about me. Not like Sayer who only used me for my powers. He was always so nice to me. While I was cooking dinner I was thinking of how I was going to tell Yusei how I feel about him but then I smelt someone burning, then the smoke alarm went off. "FIRE! FIRE! DUCK AND COVER!" Leo shouted as he ran down the stairs and under the table. "Oh my God im so sorry!" Akiza said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Leo you moron. You scared me half to death. Also don't worry Akiza we will help you put it out."

Yusei's POV

While I was watching Tv I smelt smoke. It was coming from the kitchen. When I ran in there all I saw was a big fire by the cooker. "Quick pass me cloth anything!" Yusei said. Luna rushed to the cupboard and grabbed a tea towel and passed it to Yusei as he put the flames out. Akiza dropped to the floor crying. "Im so sorry. I should have been more careful. I could of hurt somebody" she sobbed. "Its okay. Nobody got hurt so there is nothing to worry about" I said as I hugged Akiza.

Luna's POV

When Yusei was comforting Akiza I noticed something. Akiza was blushing madly when he hugged her I smiled. I always thought there was something between them. Like when they went the ice rink to help Akiza with her riding I could just sense something. And I weren't the only one, Leo thought so to. "Wait that just reminded me" I wondered as I walked other to the other side of the room, to the table Leo was hiding. When I moved the table cover I went mad with Anger. "YOU HAVE BEEN SITTING UNDER HEAR PLAYING YOU DS WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS JUST HAPPENED NOT EVEN ASKING IF ANYONE WAS OK!" I shouted.

Original POV

Before he had a chance to respond, Luna grabbed on the ear and pulled him out. " Hey hey take it easy anyway is everyone alright then?" Leo asked. "Now you ask" Luna said. Akiza nodded still being comforted by Yusei. Leo just stared at them then at her sister. Luna nodded. Then the door rang. Yusei went to answer the door. "So you have a feelings for Yusei then?" Luna smirked. Akiza blushed Scarlet. Luna smiled. "Leo can you leave us girls to it?" Luna said. Leo nodded and went back upstairs to go back on his video game. "Why haven't you told him how you feel yet?" Luna asked.

"Because I'm Scared that he will reject me. He is so cute. I have tried to tell him how I feel plenty of times but I freeze up." Akiza whispered incase Yusei walked in.

"Well here's you chance. Tell him now. Just tell him if he wants to go somewhere some time" Luna said. Akiza nodded. She took a deep breath and went for it. She took a step forward towards the door towards the nob. But then she heard something. "Alice! Is that you?" Yusei said. Akiza opened the door straight away and saw a short black haired girl at the door. She had blue eyes and was wearing a long blue dress. Yusei and Alice hugged each other. "Ive been wanting to see you years Yusei and now I can" she said happily. Akiza just stared at them. "I'll just leave you alone" Akiza said quietly. She went back into the kitchen and just stood there heartbroken.

"Akiza?" Luna said. Luna saw how heartbroken she was.

_Thanks for reading. Dunno when ill update I was just bored really also sorry its so short. R&R if you like Bye. xsparklezx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I had some more spare time so I thought I might do another chapter with it. Hope you enjoy._

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice.**_

"Akiza? Are you okay?" Luna asked. All she could see was tears in her eyes. "She went to bathroom to cry but before Luna could chase after her Yusei came back into the kitchen. "Luna, get everyone, I have someone here you might want to meet" Yusei said. Luna nodded. When Yusei left the room, Luna ran straight to the bathroom. "Akiza what's wrong? You never cry like this?" Leo asked waiting outside the bathroom door.

"Leave this to me Leo. It's a girl thing" Luna said.

"Again!? Gosh I wonder what's really going on. I've got my eyes on you two" Leo said before he walked back to his bedroom.

Luna knocked on the door. " Akiza, its me Luna please open the door." Akiza unlocked the door. She lying beside the bath with tissues everywhere. Luna gasped and rushed to her side. Akiza then whimpered "I was too late Luna. That Alice girl downstairs, I bet he has a crush on her and they will go out, get married and…"

"Enough of that talk Akiza. They are properly just friends. So don't rush things. Now lets go fix you up. If you wanna win Yusei's heart you wanna look your best don't you" Luna said. Akiza smiled and nodded. " Good and to make it better I'll let you use some of my new make up I got yesterday but we better hurry up before Yusei wonders what we are doing." Luna said.

"What is taking them so long?" Yusei said. "I'll go get them." But just when Yusei was about to get them Akiza and Luna came down. Akiza had all her make up done. She wore a long red dress with silver hoops. "Wow Akiza you look great" Yusei said. Alice just looked on with jealously. "Well it sounded important so I thought id look my best" Akiza Said.

"And im late coming down because I was helping her with her make up." Luna said.

"Well that's two down one to go where's your brother?" Yusei asked.

"Probably still on his video game. You want me to go get him? Just give me five minutes" Luna said as she clunched her fists. She went up stairs to go deal with her brother. "Well while Luna's going to get Leo I think I should introduce our guest. This is Alice. We were best friends back in satellite. She used to hang around with me Jack and Crow but then she had to move because her parents got a job in New domino city" Yusei said. "Alice this is Akiza."

"Hi I'm Akiza, nice to meet you" Akiza said trying to sound polite.

"Hey" Alice said haughtily. Akiza just looked puzzled. When Yusei was about to speak all they could hear was a scream.

"HELP ME!!!" Leo screamed as he stormed down the stairs with Luna not far behind him. "She's gonna kill me"

"You got the last bit right" Luna said and she chased Leo around the living room. "That's enough you two. We have a guest here" Yusei said. Yusei quickly picked both of them up and put them on the sofa. Leo stuck his tongue out at Luna but she just pushed him off the sofa. "Sorry about that. My names Luna and this moron down there is my brother Leo. My mom and dad own the mansion." Luna said.

"Well hi. My names Alice. Nice to meet you" Alice said politely.

"Luna could Alice by any chance stay for dinner?" Yusei said.

"Of course don't worry about a thing make your self at home" Luna said.

With that Yusei thanked Luna and helped Leo up who was still on the floor and left with Alice. "Well she seems nice. See nothing to worry about" Luna said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? When you weren't in here and Yusei introduced me to her she just stared at me and hi haughtily. The only reason she was nice to you is because you basically own the house and because she nows you wont get in her and Yusei's way!" Akiza said.

"You are looking a little green. Looks like somebody is jealous. Anyway, Just leave it til dinner then we will she what she is like" Luna said as she left.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Yusei says Crow and Jack knew her huh, ill find out the truth from them. I'll leave when Yusei starts with dinner." Akiza thought.

_Well that's the end of this Chapter._

_Next time: Akiza leaves to talk to Jack to find out the truth about Alice and hears something she didn't want to hear at all and makes things even harder for her._

_Well thanks for reading. R&R if you want. Bye. xsparklezx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again. I have more spare time than i thought. Thanks for the reviews no far lolz. Enjoy_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice.**_

Akiza went upstairs to get her bag and her coat and went back downstairs. "Where are you going?" Yusei asked. "Aren't you going to stay with Alice? It would be could to have another girl her age around."

"The answer to your question is out, also this is really important. I would go back to Alice" Akiza said.

"Okay but take care of your self ok?" Yusei said. Akiza blushed. She nodded and left the house. She headed to Jacks apartment. 30 minutes later she arrived. She knocked on the door. Carly answered. Her and Jack recently started dating after defeating the dark signers and Carly recently moved in. "Hey Akiza! What brings you here?" Carly asked.

"Hey Carly. I was wondering if Jack was here. I need to speak to him about something" Akiza said. Carly said ok and led Akiza to the kitchen where Jack was. " Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Carly asked.

"No its ok. I don't mind if you hear" Akiza said.

"Hear about what?" Jack asked.

"Ok. This morning, this girl called Alice turned up and she seems to be really interested in Yusei but something doesn't look right and from what Yusei told me, you and Crow new her back from satelitte and thought you would now more about it" Akiza said.

"Looks like someone is jealous" Jack teased as Carly giggled. " Well anyway heres the story. Her names Alice Ribon. She was at orphanage too because her parents were never around to look after her because they had to work full stop to provide for her. But heres the bit i don't think you will like Akiza. Alice and Yusei used to date but the only reason they stopped is that she had to leave because her parents got a better job." Akiza's mouth was wide open.

"But here is the bit that people are trying to figure out. Before i left for New Domino City, me and Yusei dueled and I won. When this happened her and Yusei seemed to fall out. I don't now what about but it just seemed strange when they fell out and she left shortly after with her parents to get a better job" Jack said. Akiza just stood there. It looked like she was thinking.

"Wait a minute we may be able to find some more about this. Is she staying for dinner tonight?" Carly asked.

"Yes unfortunately" Akiza huffed.

"Well this is the perfect opportunity. You can question her. But we can't seem too obvious otherwise Yusei might say something" Carly suggested. Akiza's face lit up. "Thats perfect Carly. But can you two come too. It will be natural for Jack to be asking questions about her life in Domino city" Akiza said.

"Okay we will come because i always thought something was up with her from the start so did Crow" Jack said. Akiza hugged the both of them. "Thank you so much. Dinner is at 6pm. So, see you there" Akiza said. Akiza soon left the apartment. "Finally I'll find out the truth about that bitch Alice. She will be exposed as the fraud as she is" Akiza smirked to herself.

_**Next time: Dinner is ready and questioning begins but in the middle of it, a huge cat fight emerges. Someone is thrown out of the house. But who will it be?**_

_**Thanks for reading. R&R if you want. Bye xsparklezx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Like before more spare time. Enjoy. And this one is much longer lol.**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice.**_

Akiza finally reached home. "Where have you been?" Luna asked as she came walked past Akiza.

"Somewhere" Akiza said. Luna stopped in her tracks and walked to Akiza. "Yeah right. Tell me the truth. You can trust me" Luna said.

"Ok but promise you won't tell Yusei and Alice" Akiza said. Luna nodded. "I went to see Jack about Alice."

"YOU WHAT!?" Luna shouted. Yusei ran from the garden. "What's wrong Luna? I heard you shout" Yusei said.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Go back and show Alice the garden" Luna said. With that Yusei left. "Okay we will finish this talk later at before dinner. I have to go shopping for food" Luna said before leaving.

Akiza looked very depressed as she headed to the living room to read the newspaper.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Alice where in the garden. "Gosh the rose garden is beautiful" Alice said. Yusei smiled at her. "I have a question, why now?" Yusei said.

"What now what Yusei?" Alice said.

"Why have you decided to visit now. I mean its's been years. What made you come back?" Yusei said.

"Well i was looking through some old photos the other day and i found one of you, me, Jack and Crow so here I am" Alice said.

"Im glad your back Alice i really missed you" Yusei said.

"I missed you too" Alice said. They hugged. Other Yusei's shoulder, Alice found a rose that stood out than all the rest. "Urgh, whats up with that rose" Alice said. She picked up the rose. It had thorns and instead of being red it was black. She tossed it backwards onto the floor. "Don't do that. Akiza liked that rose. She liked how it stood out" Yusei said.

"All well. Its dead now anyway. Also I have a surprise Yusei."

"What are you up to?" Yusei asked as he closed his eyes. She didn't reply. Instead she planted a full on kiss on his lips. Little did they now Akiza was watching from afar. She couldn't believe her eyes. She dropped to the floor. "That's it. I've lost him. I can't believe it. I only have one chance to fix this and this is dinner. Oh that just reminded me, its quarter to 6. Jack and Carly will be here soon" Akiza wondered as she stumbbled back onto her feet. She walked up to Alice and Yusei who were cuddling each other. "Um, excuse me, can you leave us please?" Alice said cheekily.

"Sorry, but dinner is almost ready and I have invited Jack and Carly to dinner" Akiza said.

"Oh good. I haven't talked to them for a while" Yusei said.

"Neither have I hehe" Alice said clinging to Yusei. Akiza tried to put on a smile on her face but she struggled badly. They walked back into the mansion. When Yusei and Alice came through and Akiza closed the door Luna said "Akiza can I have a word with you" Luna said.

"Sure" Akiza said as Luna led her to her bedroom. "Take a seat Akiza" Luna said.

"Am i in trouble?" Akiza giggled.

"Yes" Luna said. With that Akiza sat down. "Look Akiza, I phoned Jack and I now your whole plan but promise me something. Do not take it to far. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Okay I promise" Akiza said. As she finished the door bell rang. It was Carly and Jack. Yusei answered. "Hey Yusei" Jack said.

"Hi Jack. Hi Carly. Come in" Yusei said as he closed the door. They walked into the kitchen as dinner was being served. "I brought dessert" Carly said.

"Oh thanks. Give it here. I will put it in the fridge" Luna said. Leo then walked downstairs. "Is it dinner time?" Leo asked.

"Hi to you too" Yusei said. "And yes we are just dishing it out." Leo smiled and sat by the table. "Alice. It's been such a long time. Do you remember me? Its Jack" Jack said.

"Oh hi Jack nice to see you" Alice said. They all sat down by the table as Luna passed dinner round the table. "So Alice, what have you been doing during this time? I mean its been years" Jack asked.

"Well you now. This and that" Alice said.

"Whats this and that? I'm sure its been interesting for you" Carly said as she quickly winked at Akiza. Akiza smiled. "I don't think thats really important." Alice said as she took a bite of her dinner. "MMM. This dinner is delicious. Who made this?"

"I did with a little help from Luna" Akiza said.

"Aww you got help from a younger girl. Thats funny isn't it Yusei?" Alice said. Luna and Carly both turned there heads to Akiza. Her face was red with anger. She was about to explode.

"Lets take it easy Akiza" Luna said.

"TAKE IT EASY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALICE. WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST ME ANYWAYS HUH?! ALSO, WHEN IS IT WHEN PEOPLE ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR PAST YOU NEVER GIVE US AN ANSWER!? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!" Akiza shouted.

"Excuse me how dare you speak to me like that. More like what have you got against me and my past has nothing to do with you, you silly cow!" Alice said and she pointed her fingers at her. Just when Alice was about to smack her Akiza grabbed her arm and smacked her instead.

"ALICE! Akiza what are you doing? She is a guest and you treat her like this? Not to mention she is a very close friend to me and Jack, right?" Yusei shouted.

"I'm not getting involved" Jack said.

"Ok but Akiza you have being acting so strange ever since Alice came, what is your problem?" Yusei said. Akiza stuttered to answer. Alice smirked to herself that Yusei was sticking up for her. This is when Luna and Carly. "Yusei you are being harsh on Akiza calm down, Alice behavior was uncalled for" Carly said.

"Sorry Carly but this has nothing to do with you so can you please let us sort it out?" Yusei said politely.

"You now what Alice? I can't believe I fell for your trick. You are just a cruel bitch who just used all of us to get close to Yusei. So you now what you can just get out. You hear me?!" Luna shouted at Alice. Luna went into the hallway. Akiza was about to cry. "Umm Akiza I think we should go" Leo said grabbing Akiza's arm seeing she was about to cry. Akiza nodded as she started to cry. "Akiza?" Yusei said. Luna soon came back with all of Alices belongings and threw them at Alice. "LUNA!" Yusei said. "I never new you were being serious."

"Well I was she can just get out" Luna said.

"Well if she goes, so do I" Yusei said.

"Fine do what you want" Luna said. Yusei helped Alice with her belongings and they went outside. Alice's suitcase collapsed so they had to fill it back up again outside.

When Yusei and Alice finally finished, One of the windows open. It was Luna. She threw alot of clothes and belongings out of the window along with a suitcase. They were Yusei's belongings. Luna just stared at Yusei and Yusei stared at Luna once he glanced at his belongings and she shut the window.

_**Next time: Yusei and Alice live with Crow while they were kicked out and Crow and Jack team up to find the truth about Alice**_

_**I really enjoyed making this chapter, alot lol. R&R if you want. Bye. xsparklezx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry that I havent updated in a while. I have had lots of Homework lolz. Also i have traced a picture of Alice Its my display picture. Its really a picture of Akiza when she was a child but hey, i tried and its my first try doing something like that. Anyways enjoy the story_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice.**_

Yusei and Alice headed to Crow's. Yusei was still trying to cope with the fact that he'd been thrown out. Anyway back at the house...

"Well wasn't that entertaining?" Jack said. Carly frowned. "Jack this really isn't funny. Akiza was right. She's a right stuck up cow. Anyway you said it's been years since youv'e seen Alice, why has she decided to show up now" Carly said. "Well from what Yusei said she was looking through some old photos and he saw one of us when we were little" Jack said.

"But still its strange?" Carly asked. "Probly a coincedence. Anyway Alice didn't seem to be the using type" Jack said. "But you do make a point. Im gonna do some investigating on this. Something doesn't add up" Jack said. "You stay here with Akiza Carly, she could do with some company." Carly nodded as Jack left. Anyway after catching the bus Yusei and Alice reach Crow's. "Gosh we seem so rude" Yusei said as he knocked on the door. Crow answered. "Oh hey Yusei. Who's the girl with you?" Crow asked. "Crow it's me Alice" Alice said. "Oh hey" Crow said pretending to be overjoyed but when they hugged he pulled a face. He invited Yusei and Alice in. "Look Crow can we stay here for a while? We have got kicked out" Yusei said. "Oh my God! How come?" Crow asked. "Long story" Alice said. Crow just shrugged. "Yeah sure. But i haven't got alot of space so you now" Crow said. "Thank you Crow" Yusei said. Alice nodded. As Yusei and Alice headed upstairs, Crow quickly grabbed his mobile. "Jack, meet me at the park. The bitch is back" Crow quickly said as he head out. Back at the mansion, Akiza was in tears. "Oh Akiza. Don't let them get to you" Carly said while hugging her. Luna came into the room. "Well the cow is gone for good" Luna said. "We have just got to come up with a plan to get Yusei back."

Half an hour later, Jack and Crow met at the park. "Hey Crow" Jack greeted. "Hey Jack" Crow said back. "Anyway back onto the subject. That cow Alice" Crow said.

"Ha yeah ok. But why did you call her a bitch down the phone and a cow right now? I woudn't think Alice would tell you about what happened back at the mansion" Jack said.

"Thats what i needed to speak to you about. She never told me. I asked her and she just said long story and changed the subject. Anyway you want me to answer your question right?" Crow said. Jck nodded. "Well she was always going on about to me that i was crap at dueling and blah blah blah and if I didnt improve you guys wouldn't be my friends and that i wasn't making enough money"Crow said.

"Then why didnt you tell us what was going on then?" Jack asked. "I wanted to but because Yusei was going out with her at the time, I would think that he would take her side. Even she said that when i threatened to tell you guys" Crow said. Jack mouth was wide open. "Thats bang out of order. I was curious on why she came back so i thought you would be able to help. So will you?" Jack asked. Crow took a few seconds to reply. "Okay, sure" Crow smiled. "And we can find out the old fashion way, confrontation" Crow said with a smirk on his face. "Okay here is the plan, you decide that you want to go somewhere with Yusei like the bar or something, and I'll confront Alice. She will tell me the truth" Crow said. Jack immediately got out his phone and called Yusei.

"So the problem is how are we going to get Yusei back?" Akiza said.

"Okay, it has only been like 2 hours. I would start and come up with a plan in a few days because by that time, he might realise her true colours. If he doesn't thats when we should come up with a plan. Then we can put this all behind us and bury the hatchet" Carly said. "A hatchet! Thats what we need!" Luna said. Carly face turned blank. "I was being ironic. Like forgetting everything when he ditches Alice" Carly said. "Thats what the hatchet's for!" Luna said as she scurried away in search for one. (Note: I now, I now. Its what Zora says in one of the episodes in Sonny with a chance but i tbought it was funny.) Half an hour later, Yusei and Jack went to the pub for a while so Crow could get to work. Crow smirked to him self as he headed to the kitchen where she was reading the newspaper. "Okay Alice. I now your sort. Now tell me what are you up to?" Crow said. " What do you mean Crow? I thought we could put the past behind us?" Alice asked innocently. Crow shook his head in disbelief. "You wont change Alice and you now it. I've spoken to Jack and I now what you done to Aki and made her lo..." Crow said before he was interupted by her. "Look you have got to stop snooping around. You might get a secret I don't think you can handle! Let it go!" Alice shouted as she left the house. Crow was very angry. He grabbed a vase and threw it on the floor "Dammit" Crow shouted.

Alice headed to an abandoned alley way. She made sure no-one was following her before heading in. She dusted away a few leaves to reveal a trap door. She reached into her dress pocket to find a little key in which to open the door. She steadily made her way down the ladder. She walked into a circular room where a man was leaning on the wall. "So what's wrong" the man said.

"Let's just say we have someone snooping around, but apart from that i think our plan will work. She will eventually lose her feelings for Yusei and come crawling back. We both win. You get Akiza and I get Yusei and become famous. I mean come on he has won so many contests. So just make sure that you take care of that little snoop and I'll take care of the rest Uncle" Alice. The man walked into the light. In the light he revealed himself to be......... SAYER!

_DUM-DUM-DUMMMMM. PLOT TWIST! GOTTA LUV EM. Anyway i dont now what is going to happen next. I am still coming up with ideas. R&R if you want. Tar for raeding and bye xsparkezx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Heylooh everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. One of the downs of teenage life is HOMEWORK. LOTS OF IT. And i have been going places with my friends lately so.. Oh heck, on with the story**

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice.**_

Meanwhile Crow was still trying to get him self together. He picked up his phone and called Jack he never answered his phone so he left a message

"Hey Jack, its Crow. My confrontation didn't go as well as I hoped. Call me back when you get this"

Meanwhile Akiza was still at the mansion having a cup of tea with Carly. "What if he doesn't come back Carly? It will all be my fault" Akiza sobbed.

"Stop thinking like that! He will come back. Like Luna said just give him time. Anyway how about we go to the Laser Quest for a while. You, me Luna and Leo" Carly asked. Akiza nodded. A few minutes later they headed there. Lucky for them there was now queue so they got in straight away. They were playing against against a gang of 6 people and 2 other boys. Akiza mostly hid at there base. He chased after one of the two boys because his hair glowed making him stick out more. Once she shot him he quickly turned around. She shrieked. It was Yusei.

"Akiza?" Akiza ran straight off. "Akiza wait" he said. She lost him a matter of seconds. She took her gear off and hid in the girls toilets. Yusei eventually found Jack

"Hey have you seen Akiza? She was just here but she ran off" Yusei asked.

"How should I now? All of these smart assed kids keep on running off when they shoot me" Jack said.

Yusei sighed.

Carly and the guys only realised she was gone after 10 minutes. Carly double checked the laser quest area, Leo checked the arcade, and Luna checked the toilets. Of course, Luna found her. Surpising Akiza wasn't crying. She wanted to but couldn't. She was just curddled up in a corner by the sink.

"He's in there Luna. Yusei I wanted to say something, but I got scared and ran away. What should I do?" Akiza whispered.

Luna knelt over near Akiza. She put her hand on her shoulder. "What to do I can't really say Akiza. Just follow your heart Akiza, that will tell you what you must do, if not well, you are proberly better off without him" Luna said, comforting Akiza. Akiza stood up. She hugged Luna and thanked her. "I'll be back in a while I just have to calm down" Akiza said as she walked out. " I now what I must do" Yusei and Jack both exited Laser Quest. Jack picked up his phone.

Back at Crows... "You have some nerve coming back here?" Crow said.

"You have some nerve of talking to me like that so shut up Alice said as she closed the door.

"YOU CHEEKY LITTLE WH..."

Crow had a text message.

_Me and Yusei are on our way bck so act normal :)_

Crow put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm going upstairs so you better not pull anything Crow said staring at Alice" Crow said. Alice just ignored him. He clunched his fists and went upstairs.

A few seconds later the door bell went. Alice answered.

"Hello, ohhhhh its you" She rudely remarked.

"I'm here to apologise. I shouldn't of acted the way I did. Is there a way we can be friends? You can move back in" Akiza said politely.

"Well, now that you put it that way, NO! Now get off this property before I call the cops" Alice shouted as she slammed the door in her face. Akiza's eyes filled up with tears as she fled the property. While she was running a man grabbed her into an alleyway. "Stay away from me!" Akiza cried.

"I'm not going to hurt to hurt you Akiza" the man said. Akizas face was full of shock.

"How do you now my name?" Akiza asked. The man removed his hat to reveal his face. Akiza gasped.

"SAYER"

**Sorry it's not so long. I will prob update tomoz but if i dont you now why. You now the drill, Review please xsparklezx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again sorry for updating. My Laptops charger broke so im on the replacement one atm. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews so far especialy the ones with tips :) I feel so bad for not thanking you all in later chapters so I'll thank you now**

**dbzgtfan2004 **

**Artsygirl613 **

**Darth Writer55 **

**sableye **

**BunnyRabbitOfDOOM **

**Hikari of Death **

**19Link93 **

**DarkLover95 **

**izzybell117 **

**LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist **

**mbrkeipper **

**othchick11 **

_**(Sorry if ive missed anyone)**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice.**_

_Italic+__**Bold=Thoughts**_

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Akiza said.

"I'm here to give you a second chance. Come back to me Akiza" Sayer said. Akiza attempted to run but he had men at one both sides of the alleyway.

"Why should I? I saw the arcadian movement files. I was just one of your psychic soldiers. You never cared about me" Akiza said with slight tears in her eyes.

"Thats not true. Your name was just in the database. You were more to me then some soldier" Sayer said.

"Yeah right. Yusei was much more of a friend then you were" Akiza said sadly.

"Was? Are you little love birds over already? Not like I'm surprised. He was the one using you not me. As soon as that Alice girl came through that door he's changed Akiza. But back at the Arcadian Movement, your REAL home no one will make you feel left out like he did" He said.

"Wait, how did you..?" She asked confused.

"What part of psychic dont you understand" He smirked. Akiza giggled but quickly stopped. She just stood there nervously. She quickly remembered that she had her duel disk in her bag. She quickly got it out and and ran for the exit. When she was stopped by Sayers men, she played Rose Tentacles which whacked them away. She didn't dare look back. She just kept running and running.

_**Maybe he's right. Maybe I should go back. Things aren't looking so bright for me at the moment. Oh my God Akiza, what are you thinking?! **_

Meanwhile Jack, Yusei and Crow were at Crows house.

"Where in the world did you go?!" Alice shouted.

"We went out. Last time I checked that wasnt illegal" Jack said.

Alice just shot a death glare at Jack as she sat beside Yusei.

"Jack can you leave me and Alice alone for a moment" Yusei asked.

"Fine. I need to catch up with Carly anyway" Jack said as he left the apartment.

As soon as Jack slammed the door, Yusei looked Alice straightin the face.

"Are you jealous of Akiza?" Yusei said. "It's okay if you are. I won't take it seriously but me and Akiza are just really close friends.

"OMG! Who's side are you on? You were on mine a while ago?" She shouted.

"Im not trying to take sides here Alice!" Yusei shouted back.

"Well you were on my side back at the Mansion. The right side!" She said as she calmed down trying to make Yusei sound sorry for her.

"Look. I think we should just apologise to Akiza. We both didn't have the right to say what we said to her" Yusei said.

"Well neither did she" Alice said haughtily.

"Well one of us has got to say something" Yusei said. He grabbed his phone and walked to the door.

"Well are you going to do the reponsible thing and come?" Yusei asked as he opened the door.

Just when she was about to say something Crow came downstairs.

"What was all the yeling about?" Crow asked.

"Nothing that matters now Crow. So Alice are you coming?" Yusei repied.

_**OH NO! This wasn't in the plan. They can't make up. Looks like I'll have to improvise.**_

She thought with a worried look on her face. Unaware though, Crow was staring at her with a curious look in his face. As soon as she noticed she just turned her head walked over to Yusei, kissed him on the cheek and said nodded. Yusei smiled and said bye to Crow as they walked out the door. Crow still had that curious look on his face as he headed back upstairs.

**Half an hour later.**

Alice and Yusei got off the bus nearest the mansion as they walked towards it they came across Cary and Jaack who was looking for someone.

**"**Hey Jack, Carly, who are you looking for?" Yusei asked with Alice by his side.

Jack shrugged and pointed to Cary "OHH! It's Akiza! She still hasn't come back yet. It's been like 3 hours and no word from her. We have tryed phoning her but shes actually declining the calls" Carly said with a worried look in her face.

"It's okay. We'll find her. We will split up. Jack you cover the mansion area. Carly you cover one part of of downtown and Alice you check the other. I will check everywhere" Yusei instructed.

_**Oh my God! I hope shes okay. If anyones hurt her I'll kill them.**_

He thought.

Alice smirked to herself. "But Yusei, I wanna stay with you" Alice said.

"Oh my Goodness JUST BLOODY LOOK HER" Alice turned around to find that Luna and Leo were behind her and it was Luna who just yelled at her.

"Look to be honest, as long as you find Akiza, I don't care who you are with" Leo said in a more politer way.

Alice just sighed as everyone set off.

Unknown to everyone, Akiza was just standing. By a building. A huge Building. ARCADIAN HEAD QUARTERS!

**I have really enjoyed writing this chapter. I guess its because I making it up as I was going along. Like always, Thank you for for reading and if you wouldn't mind R&R. Tar xsparklezx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh! How long has it been. Sorry guys I was having a writers block. Because mycomputers gay it broke and i had to share my sister for like forever so i could write stories but now i have a new laptop and well here you go. But once again i apologise to all for have been waiting for an update. Thank You for the new reviews**

**NarikoWolfe2500**

**Kitty**

**Z-Ken The Rebellious Punk **

**iony17893 **

**RandomReader**

**RunoandAkizafan**

**Midnight rose**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds obviously but I do own the plot and Alice.**

Akiza just stared at the tall building. She knew deep down that maybe she shouldn't do this but she put those feelings aside. She stepped through the wide doors and came to the wide hallway. "My, its been such a long time since ive been here" Akiza thought. She heard footsteps and this frightened her. It was Sayer. "I new you would come Akiza. I new you would make the right choice" Sayer said with a grin on his face. Akiza's face was didn't dare look him in the face. "I...I...just need someone who loves me. You do love me right?" Akiza asked still not looking him in face. He didnt answer his question he just pulled her in for a hug. Tears formed in Akiza's eyes and ran down her face as she closed them.

Meanwhile...

"Hey you found her yet?" Yusei said to someone across the phone.

"No. Me and Carly have ran through the town centre for who nows how long and haven't caught a glimpse of her. What about you?" Jack said into his mobile.

"Yes I did actually. OF COURSE I AINT! I WOULDN'T BE ASKING YOU OTHERWISE" Yusei yelled down the phone.

"Okay Yusei calm down" As soon as he finished his sentence all you could hear was yelling off the other end of the phone. "Okay Yusei , Yusei YUSEI! If your gonna be like this we can just talk later. You now what call me back when you have calmed down" Jack said as he closed his mobile. "Jackass" He said to himself.

"Don't be so harsh, he's just upset about Akiza" Carly said. Jack just sighed as he continued looking.

Yusei also closed his mobile and kicked the nearby bin other which made Alice jump.

"Please, I don't like seeing you like this Yusei" Alice said as she tried to calm him down. Yusei just took a deep breath and sat by the nearby bench. Then suddenly his face lit up. "ARCADIA" Yusei shouted. "We havent checked their HQ."

"Is that where she was when she was the blackrose witch?" Alice asked.

"Yeah she wa... wait a minute. How do you now that?" Yusei asked.

"Well... ?" Alice said with a slight look of worry on her face.

"But you weren't in Domino when she was the Blackrose witch so it wouldnt be in your newspaper?" Yusei said.

"Look are we just going to start a conversation over something stupid or are we going to look" Alice said trying to change the subject. Yusei nodded as he headed to Arcadia's HQ's direction. Alice quickly grabbed her mobile phone from out of her pocket and quickly tried to send a text message but Yusei grabbed her arm and pull her to his direction making her drop her phone into the Park fountain. Before she could get it back Yusei just dragged her to Arcadia's HQ. Unfortunately for Alice she failed to press the send button to send Sayer the Warning of Yusei's arrival

**THIS IS NOT ALL THE CHAPTER. Back in my country its like 2:15 in the morning so i can't be bothered to write anymore today but I promise i will update it Tommorow and I thought I would upload it anyway as an apology for not updating for a while. I'm sorry if i sound rude but im very cranky when im tired lol. Thank you for Reading.R&R Please xsparklezx **


End file.
